My previous U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,036 relates to modular utility cabinets. Various types of establishments, such as research laboratories, hospitals, shops, etc., have a need for utility supplies (gas, water, electricity, etc.) in addition to a work surface in the nature of a table top and perhaps storage space in the nature of cabinets, drawers, etc. While embodiments of the invention of that patent have been used substantially to meet the requirement of such establishments, there are some instances in which special constructions are needed in order to satisfy the requirements of particular establishments.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a modular construction which is more universally adapted to meet different requirements than is the case with embodiments of the invention of the aforesaid patent. To this end, the table top or work surface is mounted separately from the utility cabinet and is vertically adjustable within a predetermined range. Thus the height of the work surface can be varied to meet different requirements. At the same time, the installed assemblage has the appearance and functionality of a tailor-made unit. An important factor in this respect is that the upper part of the utility cabinet is solid within the range of elevations of the table top. In addition, there are storage cabinets suspended underneath the table top and above the floor which move vertically corresponding to the movement or adjustment of the table top.
A cart having a hydraulic lift is employed both for assembling the supply cabinets under the table top after the latter has been installed at the establishment and for adjusting the elevation of the table top when that is required.
Further objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the drawings.